


Scars On Our Hearts

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Top Jared Padalecki, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars On Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



One day they can hold hands in public and not fear for their lives. One day they can share a kiss under the mistletoe and will not be whipped bloody for it. One day they can live in a world of happiness and no one to tell them no, or where to go, or say their only dreaming. One day they can live happily ever after. 

Today is not that day. 

If they’re caught they will be put to death… or worse, tortured brutally until they beg and cry and pray for death. Their society sneers in disgust at the love between two men. They must be careful, secretive. When Jensen sees Jared walking down the street, out for a morning run, he desperately wants to rush over and hug his lover. He wants to kiss Jared passionately as his heart flutters like butterfly wings, desiring to taste Jared’s soft, sweet lips as they embrace.

He can’t do that; doing so would be the end of their lives and their love. Jared isn’t like Jensen. Whereas Jensen keeps all loving affection at bay while in public, waiting until they’re home where the curtains are drawn and the outside world can’t see them, Jared is bold, walking a thin line that could put his life to an end. 

Jared smiles brightly, a loving twinkling in his eyes that no straight man would give another man. He waves, no crime committed, but when Jensen is close, he pulls him into his arms and hugs him tightly, bodies pressed together, groins rubbing as he nuzzles Jensen’s neck.

It’s risky; this type of embrace is far from ‘friendly,’ and they’re out in public. People are watching them. Some people are already sneering, ready to drag them to the prison and chain them up and whip them bloody for showing such perverse affection, while others wait, giving them the benefit of a doubt, thinking they are just good friends who haven’t seen each other in a long time and have missed one another very much. 

Jensen tries to push Jared way, but Jared tightens his arms, pressing their bodies closer as he whispers, “When we get home, I’m going to bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you. Going to make you come untouched, make you moan for me, baby.” 

Jensen gasps, feeling warm and tingling all over, his dick twitching in his slacks. 

He pushes Jared’s shoulders harder, trying to untangle himself from his lover’s arms. They can’t be this bold; people are watching and getting anxious, ready to drag them off after concluding that this is not simple friendly affection. This is gay love, and the people of this town will not allow sin to walk the streets. 

Jensen finally pulls free of Jared’s embrace and he makes it all a joke, playfully slapping Jared on the shoulder and saying loud enough for people to hear, “Ha-Ha, Jay. Great practical joke.” 

He laughs it off, and like a bomb defused, the situation is safe; people laugh about Jared’s joke and they carry on about their day, no one giving them a second look as they start walking down the street with a good distance between them. Jared and Jensen put on friendly smiles as they walk home, not touching or trading loving gazes, even as they crave to hold hands and kiss. 

It breaks Jared and Jensen's hearts not to be able to express their love in public. They hope one day society will not condemn a person for who they love, but instead, open their hearts and accept the love, because love, gay or straight, is beautiful.

At night, when they are alone, they can delight in the pleasure without fear. They get a bit rowdy, and it was Jared’s fault they broke bed.

He was so riled up and horny, and he simply couldn't control himself. The second they got home he grabbed Jensen, pulled his slacks down to his knees and began to mouth at his lover’s cock though the fabric of his black boxers, licking and sucking at the bulge as if it were cotton candy. He pushed his face into Jensen’s crotch and took in the scent, the musky aroma only making him harder.

When Jensen begged for Jared to fuck him, Jared couldn’t hold back. He tore Jensen’s clothes off, threw him onto the bed, and fucked him seven ways from Sunday. It wasn’t Jared’s fault he couldn’t control himself—Jensen just looked so ridiculously hot and he oozed sex appeal.

Jensen had a gorgeous toned body with amazingly sculpted arms, a strong back, and skin that was golden and dashed with freckles. He had rugged features and smoldering jade eyes, and bow legs that made Jared think dirtynautghysmuty thoughts. Jensen was so damn attractive and Jared loved him with all of his heart—he just simply couldn’t resist the damn hotness that was his boyfriend.

Jared took Jensen hard and fast, and had him screaming so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear. They went round after round in the sack and Jared kept up a steadfast pace the entire time. Jensen moaned deep in his throat as a blush covered his body, his hips snapping back automatically, reflexively, as Jared slammed into him. 

The bed frame rocked with the force and the mattress springs squeaked against the weight of the boys as their moans and broken off curses drifted through the air. In between rounds Jared rimmed Jensen, giving him a filthy tongue fucking that had Jensen whimpering helplessly. Jensen was all but presenting himself to Jared, his pert ass pushed out against the welcome heat of Jared’s mouth and his legs spread wide apart, cock bobbing hard and hot between his thighs.

Jared licked and sucked at the pucker, dragging the flat of his tongue against the wrinkled skin before sucking kisses into the wet flesh and nipping at it lightly with his teeth. Jensen thrashed on the bed as Jared tongue fucked him, his body shuddering with pleasure as Jared sealed his wet warm mouth over his hole, circling his tongue around the rim. Jared grabbed the cheeks of Jensen’s ass and pulled them wider apart, giving him easier access. He kissed and nibbled on the pucker, and licked up the droplets of cum that pulsed out as Jensen tried to hold back a whimper that slipped through anyway. 

Again, he swiped his tongue, warm and wet, over Jensen’s hole, and each lick got Jensen even sloppier. The flesh was red and swollen and used, glistening at the furled edges with Jared’s cum. Jared blew a hot breath across the cum-slick hole and chuckled as it twitched in response. The taste of Jensen and sight of his hole only made Jared harder.

As the play continued, Jared’s large hand went to Jensen’s balls, gently rolling them in his palm. 

Squeezing every now and then, hearing his boyfriend moan louder each time as a result. He got Jensen close to the edge then changed things up; he fingered Jensen while he sucked his balls, first one and then the other, feeling the sacs full and heavy in his mouth. Jared’s tongue traced the seam of them and the sensation made Jensen’s bow legs quake. 

After Jared had gotten him off they went at it once more, and Jared was still an animal. Every time he slammed inside Jensen the bed frame shook, and the mattress squeaked, and Jensen cried out in pleasure.

As a result of Jared’s energetic enthusiasm the bed frame buckled and broke. The boys were shocked for all of about a minute before they said ‘the hell with it’ and went back to going at it like beasts in heat. Now they lay tangled up in the sweat-damp sheets on the mattress, lazily making out as they both came down from their high, looking at the shamble remains of their bed.

“This is your fault,” Jensen accused as he playfully poked Jared in the belly. “You’re an animal, damn.”

Jared blushed bright red and hid his face in Jensen’s neck, making his boyfriend grin. Jared was always like that afterwards—a wild tiger in the sack but nothing more than a sweet shy kitten afterwards. He pressed himself closer to Jensen and leaned in to steal a quick kiss. 

Jensen looked flushed and a little mauled from the fucking, and Jared was powerless to stop himself. He sucked Jensen’s kiss-swollen lip into his mouth and bit it gently. Jensen gasped as his hips involuntarily jerked. Jared kissed him breathless, and when he broke the embrace Jensen was panting softly.

“We can go shopping tomorrow and get a new bed, a bigger one,” Jared murmured the words against Jensen’s neck as he hugged his boyfriend, cuddling him like he was a teddy bear.

“Yeah, we need one that will hold your ginormo ass.” Jensen playfully smacked Jared’s bottom and it earned him a soft sound from his boyfriend, one that was a cross between a moan and a whimper. 

Jensen grinned with a dirty smile. “How does that sound, Jay? We’ll get a new bed and we can christen that one. You can fuck me as many times as you like and do any dirty thing to me you want.” 

With those words and the promise of having his way with Jensen on a newer, bigger bed, a kinky thrill shot through Jared. He peeked up at Jensen and watched as a slow, lazy smirk rolled onto Jensen’s face, one that had a naughty meaning behind it.

“I will let you do anything you want to me,” Jensen said, and the words were practically a purr, all low and a little gritty, sounding so very naughty in that Texan accent. “How does that sound, baby? You like that idea, like the thought of having your way with me?”

Jared smiled with a dimpled grin like that idea fucking delighted him. He seemed to really love the thought... at least his rapidly hardening cock did. His hand curled around the back of Jensen’s neck and he pulled him in for a kiss; it was wet and messy, and Jensen sucked Jared’s tongue into his mouth, lavished it like it was made of sweet cotton candy.

Seconds later Jared buried his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck and inhaled deeply, smelling a mix of his cologne and cum lingering on his boyfriends flesh. The musky and sweaty smell made Jared’s cock throb in reply. 

He nuzzled his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, feeling warmth radiating off Jensen in waves. Moaning, he nosed along the curve of Jensen’s neck, over and across, his tongue coming out playfully to lick up the few tiny droplets of sweat that dampened his throat. Jared licked at the skin and rutted against Jensen as a shudder shot though him.

“Damn, baby boy,” Jensen moaned, titling his head back to give Jared better access. “I never knew you had a smell kink.”

“Not a smell kink,” Jared murmured softly. “Just have a kink for you.”

He shimmied down his boyfriend’s body until his face was inches above Jensen's cock. It was slightly swollen and sticky, and when Jared blew softly on it the flesh throbbed in reply. Jared licked up the slick droplets before he gently took Jensen’s cockhead into his mouth. He got Jensen hard and pushed him close to the edge with his talented mouth, but he didn't let his lover come until he was back inside Jensen.

The boys were at it again, both of them moaning lustfully as they got closer to the edge of release. Jared lied down on top of Jensen’s toned back, again kissing his boyfriends neck as his hips rolled. This time Jared took his time and slowly fucked Jensen, grinding his cock into Jensen’s ass with a leisure pace. Once Jensen was standing right on the edge it didn’t take more than a sharp, deep grind of Jared’s hips to push him over. He writhed under Jared and clung to the bed sheets as he shot his load; seconds later he felt Jared’s warm cum fill him and his entire body shook with a powerful aftershock, breath coming out in nothing more than a ragged moan.

One week later the boys christened their new bed and it was a night neither of them would ever, ever, forget.

While they outside world may hate their love, inside, their hearts shine brightly like gold. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/527996.html?thread=75894140#t75894140)


End file.
